Diana
Character Overview 'Diana '(ディアナ Diana) is the third of the Jupiter Sisters. She is residing within Tenri Ayukawa. Personality In sharp contrast to the shy Tenri, Diana is confident and assertive. She is also intelligent and perceptive. However, while she seems to care about Tenri, she shows little regard for others. She is also rather selfish, as most of her actions are done for the benefit of herself or Tenri. She displays a degree of arrogance, seeing herself, as a divine being, as being superior to others. With regards to romance, Diana is surprisingly innocent, especially given her frequent attempts to pair Keima and Tenri. She claims not to have been alone with a man prior to meeting with Keima while Tenri is asleep, and seems to hold Tenri's kiss with Keima in some significance herself, as the two share Tenri's body. Apperance Diana's true apperance was never fully shown. Although a silhouette of her face is shown she seems to have long flowing hair. When she posses Tenri, her eyes became sharp and her pupils turned red. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Diana really is. Whenever she takes control of Tenri's body, Tenri's strength seems to to grow, strong enough to halt an enraged Nora from using a big mace to crush Keima and cutting the hagoromo from Haqua easily. Diana is also very good at shogi to the point of beating Nanaka and Keima easily (where both of them are experts), showing that she is sharp and knowledgeable. Background and Initial Appearance As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana was one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, this also trapped the Goddesses, who were released along with the spirits when the seal was broken. Diana headed back to Earth amongst the escaping spirits, who encountered Tenri Ayukawa and Keima Katsuragi within underground tunnels. As Tenri did not know the way out, she allowed Diana to enter her body in order to save Keima from the spirits. Shortly after the incident, Tenri and Keima moved separately and lost contact. Ten years later, Tenri returned, believing Keima would be able to help. Keima is initially unwilling to get involved, but Diana begins to take action to advance Keima and Tenri's relationship, and is initially mistaken for a runaway spirit, manifesting itself as a more confident version of Tenri. The 'spirit' was assigned to Nora, who attempted to chase the spirit out by killing Keima, forcing the two to ally, during which time her true identity was revealed. The day after evading Nora, Tenri moved into the house next to Keima. Plot Overview Meeting with Haqua At the end of the summer break, both Tenri and Haqua visits the Katsuragi house. Upon discovering Keima and Haqua together, Diana steps in to separate them. Diana and Haqua have a brief conflict, and Haqua discovers Diana's true nature. Although she is skeptical at first, Nora confirms the presence of a goddess within the human world. Nanaka Haibara Capture Attempting to defend Tenri from Nanaka's insults, Diana defeated her in a Shogi game. As a result, a gap opened within her heart, which Keima had to fill, and she began chasing Tenri for a rematch. In order to remove the spirit, Keima gained the cooperation of Diana to set up a scenario to restore Nanaka's confidence. However, Diana also discovered the nature of Keima's capture method, which causes minor disruption to the plan. Goddess Hunt After the capture of Nanaka's spirit, Diana consults Keima at night and reveals the existence of her sisters. Diana suspects that they may have, like her, hidden within a girl along with a runaway spirit, and that one or more of the girls that Keima had removed spirits from may also have a goddess. As a result, she asks Keima to help find her sisters by investigating the captured girls. Keima later arranges to speak with Diana and Haqua regarding the other goddesses. Unaware that Haqua would be attending, Diana sets up a date for Keima and Tenri. Upon meeting Haqua, Diana initially became angry with Keima and refused to appear. Upon overhearing Keima calling both her and Haqua egotistical, however, she and Haqua punished Keima by forcing him to have the date before discussing the goddess. Old Conquest Arc Shortly after Apollo is revealed, Diana appears outside Maijima Private High School, claiming to sense the presence of one of her sisters, although lacking any proof. After Kanon was stabbed, she showed concern for Apollo, and attempted to remove the blade. Her power was insufficient to do so alone, but she believed it was possible by working together with another one of her sisters. After explaining the meaning behind the symbol Apollo left in the sky and revealing the number of sisters, she went into hiding to avoid being discovered by Vintage. After Keima managed to bring another Goddess (Vulcan) and captured Fiore once more, Diana was surprised that Vulcan has grown wings while she hasn't despite Tenri being in love with Keima for 10 years, later Diana and Vulcan are able to break the spell that has been put into Kanon (Apollo) although she submerged afterwards. When Keima was talking with Haqua, Diana interrupts and asks Keima to kiss her so she can regains her powers like Vulcan did, and Diana also seems to know the reason why her powers have not returned as much as Vulcan has. Later Keima apologized to Diana for his unreliability and her affection increased a bit. This apology turned out to be just an act by Keima. Much later, When Ayumi and Chihiro left Keima's house, Diana enters the Katsuragi household and wants Keima to assemble her sisters immediately. When she summoned her sisters, although her sisters are happy about meeting each other, they ultimately fight each other for thier hosts' sake (Much to Diana's expectation.) When Keima asked her to quell down her sisters, Daina only exclaims that Keima belongs to Tenri. Diana is also angered that her sisters have all recieved wings but only her yet Tenri's the first person Keima met. Later she and her sisters begins to called onto Apollo's oracle,but their efforts failed Relationships Tenri Ayukawa Despite their different natures, Tenri and Diana are very close. Diana acts as something of a guardian to Tenri, protecting her from threats, such as those posed by Nora and Nanaka. She also tries to make Tenri happy, which results in her attempting to develop her relationship with Keima Katsuragi, however this often results in embarrassment for Tenri, especially as this frequently inconvenience or even potentially harm Keima, something Tenri does not wish to do. When speaking to those who are unaware of her true identity, Diana, on some occasion, spoke as though she was Tenri, saying things her host would lack the courage to say, however what she says tends not to match up with Tenri's feelings.Diana can also be quite demanding and this act scares Tenri sometimes. Keima Katsuragi Diana is initially cold towards Keima, despite her attempts to develop Tenri's relationship with him. However, after he proves capable of driving away Nora, she begins to trust him to protect Tenri. She continues to attempt to get Keima into a relationship with Tenri, both to restore her own power and make Tenri happy. She does not approve of Keima's method of removing runaway spirits, calling him a playboy. She made attempts of forcing him to be monogamous with Tenri, however she developed feelings of her own for Keima. She finally admits that she needs to start loving Keima truthfully in order to help regain her goddess powers. Haqua du Lot Herminium Initially Diana and Haqua, despite being somewhat similar, were in conflict. Both had feelings for Keima and that they were unwilling to admit. Their initial encounter began with both of them trying to get him away from the other. The two seemed to bond when they forced Keima to a have date with both them at the same time. When motivated, they seem to work well together. Apollo Although they have yet to truly interact, Apollo and Diana seem to be quite close - Diana seems to be very worried for her older sister after she was stabbed, and uses very respectful language. Vulcan Diana also respects Vulcan just as much she does for her other elder sisters. But at this moment, she questions why she has wings while she herself does not... Mars It is unknown what kind of relation Diana has towards Mars, but she is undoubtedly respectful to all her older sisters. Trivia * When Diana is in control of Tenri's body, her eyes become sharp. The pupil color also change from black to dark red. * The name Diana comes from the Roman goddess Diana. * The mythological Diana swore herself to chastity, and was a protector of virgins and women. Diana also acts as a protector for Tenri, but has little experience in romance herself. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * Diana, judging by her personality and hostility to Keima, is a Tsundere Character. * Diana thinks Keima as an Embodiment of Callousness. * The ending card of The World God Only Knows season II episode 8 was an image that included Tenri and Diana. Quotes *(Whispers to self/Tenri) "...Tenri, you dummy...Why'd you kiss that guy?...Because...It was my first..." (Chapter 77, p.15) *(To Keima) "Katsuragi-san....Won't you kiss me..?" (Chapter 138, p18 and Chapter 139, p1) *(To Keima) "Tenri has yearned for you for the past 10 years!!..Her love wouldn't lose to anyone!!" (Chapter 139,p.4) Category:Female Characters